


Highschool Nightmare

by FluffyFanFicAngel



Series: Marvel One shots [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Academy, Avengers - Freeform, Highschool bullying, Loki - Freeform, Multi, SHIELD, Thor - Freeform, Thor Odinson - Freeform, highschool, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFanFicAngel/pseuds/FluffyFanFicAngel
Summary: Loki has been captured by Shield all the while Thor was trying to convince Fury to give the trickster a deal.When Loki was told the deal, he got flashbacks to his highschool days. What happened during highschool? Why was he so nervous about what he has to do in this so called´deal?´
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), SHIELD Agents and Staff & Original Character(s)
Series: Marvel One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705546
Kudos: 13





	Highschool Nightmare

The day Loki was caught by shield was the day Thor had the brilliant idea for shield to recruit his little brother. A Lot of people hated Loki and wanted him dead, but then there were the avengers(minus clint) who had faith in the young god. 

As Loki sat in the glass container meant for the hulk, he pondered why Thor had not taken him to asgard yet, he did not see the reason he had to sit in the glass prison when he would much happily go back to asgard to gloat in his father's face. 

After a lot of convincing, Thor had managed to score his younger brother a spot on the recruiting academy. Of course Clinton protested. Barton had yet been able to forgive the trickster for when he mind controlled him. It took a toll on the archer. 

Now. there was just one issue. Convincing the trickster to comply. Fury made sure that loki would say yes to this deal. Lets just say the trickster gets a whole array of books to read from in exchange for his cooperation. 

Loki of course compiled but he was nervous, he had overheard some shield trainees and they were saying this recruiting academy is like highschool from hell. Now you're probably wondering why this made the god of mischief so anxious. Well let me tell you. It all started back in highschool.    
  
_**~~~~~~982 AD~~~~~~** _   
Thor had made quite a lot of friends during his times as a child, being known as the golden prince. Of course Loki had trouble making friends, he had been homeschool all his life by frigga and highschool was his first ever school experience. Well lets just say this did not go so well.    
  
The bell for the first class rnag throughout the halls. At this point loki was still struggling to find the right locker, having already been way too late by the time he found it, he put her bag into the small locker and scurried off to class. 

The raven haired prince had entered and all heads turned in his direction. Some people whispered, others laughed, and some even pointed and laughed. So far not good. 

But then there was Thor, sitting near the back of the class laughing at him as well, just so he could fit in. This did not help Loki's self esteem. Like at all. But it only got worse.    
  
The teacher set the ruler he had in his hands onto his desk. ¨ah! You must be thor's brother! please , take a seat!¨ the rather large teacher spoke before turning back to the class as loki took a seat in front of his brother. ¨class! This is thor's younger brother loki! Treat him with as much respect you would his brother.¨    
  
After that little speech the teacher turned back to his chalk board and started to draw diagrams of the nine realms and how each is connected. 

As loki sat in front of thor, he felt something hit the side of his head. Looking down at his feet, he saw a crumpled up ball of paper. Making sure the teacher was not looking, the god bent down to pick it up. But when he went to sit back up his head smacked against the arm of a taller boy who sat on the other side of the room.    
  
¨my bad!¨ he sneered unapologetically and had sat back down in his seat before the teacher saw what was going on. 

The thing that hurt loki the most was that his brother did nothing, thor didn't even bat an eye. Mostly thor had been telling tales of how he fought goblins on the battlefield next to his father, odin. So in basic terms. Thor did feel bad for his brother, but he just could not bear to lose any of his popularity.    
  
_**~~~Around a hour later~~~** _

It was lunch time. The one time he dreaded on his first day. He knew there would be the warriors, then the witches, then the ones who think they are the shit. But there was one issue. He had learned from his first two classes of the day that no one. And I mean no one. Liked him. Of course no one liked him, he was the little brother of thor who ´apparently´ wants nothing more than to take thor's fame. 

As soon as the trickster entered the crowded lunchroom everyone went silent. He spotted the groups of witches and started to walk over, mostly because he is the only male sorcerer on asgard so he stood out quite a lot. 

Once he made his way to the witches table they started to laugh. One of the head girls at the table stood up.    
  
¨sorry, ladies only. We don't take in charity work.¨ she snickered and basically had pushed him away from the table. Almost as if he was toxic and could ruin their faces at any moment. 

Of course the young god looked a bit upset but he managed to find an empty table near the back of the room. Having been sitting alone as he ate his lunch, Thor had noticed and walked over rather quickly. 

¨ How's the first day little brother? Is it everything you imagined?¨ thor had asked hoping that loki had forgotten about him not sticking up for loki.    
  
¨just perfect.¨ the younger god spat at thor. ¨do you honestly think i like it here?! I'm getting treated like crap! So you tell me! What hurts more? Being bullied? Or being bullied knowing that my so called brother did nothing but sit there so he would not ruin his picture perfect reputation.¨ loki had enough. As soon as he stood up he felt something slimy and wet fall onto his head.    
  
Thor could not help but snicker at his little brother. In thors defense Loki did look pretty funny with a plate of spaghetti on his head. 

Much to Thor's dismay, Loki did not enjoy that surprise as much. He turned right around and was faced with the same boy from his first class. Loki knew better then to start a fight he knew he would not win. So he forced a smile and picked up his lunch tray. 

¨im sure this was just a accident. No worrys.¨ Loki spoke, masking the urge in his voice that could kill. 

The taller boy only snickered. He had found this more funny than it was. But of course not everything is what it seems. ¨oh don't worry about it hm? Just you wait laufeyson. I'll make your life a living hell.¨”and thus started the beginning of those dreadful 3 years of highschool. All of which consisted of wedgies, swirlies, and don't forget the constant dumping of food onto the tricksters head.    
  
_**~~~present~~~** _

Loki was sitting in one of the chairs that surrounded the circular table in the control room of the helicarrier. He was lost in flashbacks of highschool that he had completely zoned out on a 2 hours long briefing of what is expected of the god while in the academy. 

¨brother?¨ thor spoke worriedly. ¨is everything alright? You have not moved in two hours, are you sick?¨    
  
Loki only lifted his head to find all eyes on him. He felt his cheeks turn red and he quickly shot his gaze back to the round table in front of him. ¨ I'm fine, just a falter in my memory is all.¨ he mumbled as he was forced to listen to the 2 hour briefing all over again. 

This was going to be a long week. 

  
  


_**~~~ 10:14 pm, on a Friday, the 6th.~~~** _   
  
¨ Welcome to your new home for next year's killer.¨ the shield teacher spat as he shoved the trickster roughly into the small dorm room.    
  
Of course loki did not take this to heart but he did have a plan. There was no way he would endure highschool all over again. So the god had a plan. 

A very mischief filled plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> I have a tumblr! @FluffyFanFicAngel, follow it if you like! I will be taking requests on tumblr and post them here.  
> (little to no exceptions) 
> 
> I will also be taking requests from people who would like to know more about how I percieve characters!  
> EX: (reader) ¨Loki Laufeyson¨  
> (Me) ¨He tends to play pranks on odin constantly, he is also senstive on his stomach, so much that thor would tease him whenever he gets the chance.¨ 
> 
> I also take other fandom requests. if you want to see something different then send me a message on tumblr and i will tell you if i can do that fandom. 
> 
> Fandoms I do:  
> ~Archangels  
> ~Marvel  
> ~DC  
> ~alter egos from Jack and Mark(youtubers)  
> ~And more! 
> 
> Ships I do(Marvel):  
> ~Stony  
> ~Clintasha
> 
> ~Stucky  
> ~ Any Marvel character+reader
> 
> Just a reminder:  
> I DO NOT take requests on here, follow my tumblr and send me a anonymous message if you dont want your profile to be shown!


End file.
